The snake princess
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Boa Hancock has fallen in love with Monkey D. Luffy and she will do anything to make him reciprocate those feelings.


The Snake Princess

There had been quite some ruckus on Amazon Lily, an island inhabited solely by women. The cause of many discussions and questions was the arrival of a man, one of the first arrivals in the past 50 years of such a specimen. The name of this very man was Monkey D. Luffy and he, in the last few days, had changed many things on the island.

He got from being their prisoner, to a participant in the arena, to being respected, admired even, by everyone on the island. Ever since he showed his amazingly powerful Haki and saved Boa Sandersonia, the sister of Boa Hancock, their beloved ruler, this man had been considered a friend to the Kuja tribe.

The main conversation on everyone's lips was caused by the fact that Luffy was now sheltered by Hancock herself, which launched many rumors, even some talking about a potential romance between the two. None had any ideas about the truth or how close to it they were.

Half the rumor had truth to it, since Hancock, the Snake Princess herself, had fallen very much in love with Luffy, who seemed completely uninterested in her, despite having seen her naked once and being showered with her kindness. This was a very ironic situation for Hancock, as she had eaten the devil fruit of love, making anyone who looked at her unable to stop himself from seeing her as beautiful, unable to resist feeling love for her. Any man in front of her was like mush when seeing her, except the man she had fallen for. Unable to cope with this unrequited feeling, Hancock felt she needed to express her feelings, perhaps try to see what made her unattractive to his eyes. Having hatched a plan with her sister Sandersonia, she invited Luffy to come with the both of them inside her chamber for a private discussion.

Waiting with her sister and her trusty snake Salome, she saw Luffy enter her chamber, seeming oblivious to what was the reason they had to talk in her chamber.

-I'm here, what did the both of you want me for?

Hancock, blushing before him like a young girl in love, tried to keep her composure, replying:

-My sister here has something to show you. I think you will like it.

Hearing her sister, Sandersonia used her devil fruit power, taking the form of a human and anaconda hybrid, doubling her height and length in the process. Looking at Luffy, she said ''Hypnotic Snake Dance'' before using her technique on him. Using belly-dancing moves combined with her Haki, she made her scales absorb and reflect the light of several torches in a quick fashion, making them appear slightly shining and bright, captivating the interest of Luffy. This was a technique she had no used very often, preferring to destroy her enemies rather than seducing them, but Hancock wished to try something with this young man and Sandersonia would do anything for the sake of her sister.

Luffy, not one to be really resistant to hypnosis of any kind fell for the attack rather quickly, looking with great interest at the beautiful shining belly dance made by this giant snake woman. Hancock, seeing he was not paying interest to her, approached him, making sure she was not looking at the hypnotic dance of Sandersonia. Using her powers, she tried to scan his mind, looking for who he truly loved, with the firm intention to replace that person with her instead. Putting her fingers on the back of his head and on his chest, she would finally see who had captured the heart of this handsome and noble man. The answer she found shocked her, seeing that he had no love interest, nor any attention toward love whatsoever, as if his love life was not important to him at all.

It was as if he had disconnected his heart to any potential romance, which she found very sad for him. Even though she felt pity for him, this was her very best chance to make him love her. Using the power of love she possessed, she reconnected his mind and his heart to the very concept of love, rekindling his interest in romance, libido and women in general. Doing so, she returned to sit back on Salome, hoping that what she had tried would work.

-You can stop now Sandersonia. Thank you very much for this, I'll tell you later if I succeeded or not.

-It was my pleasure, dear sister. Here's a little tip: I've never seen someone hypnotized with such ease, it's as if he actually liked the experience and wished to be in a trance. I think he has a bit of hypnofetishism.

Finishing the conversation, Sandersonia exited the room, letting her sister take the initiative on this whole romance, wishing her sister luck. With Sandersonia out of the room, Hancock looked at Luffy, who was still in a trance, despite the fact that the hypnotic dance had ceased moments ago. It was true that he had a blissful expression frozen on his face. If that was what excited him, then Hancock would gladly oblige herself to please him in the fashion that would grant her the most result.

Returning slowly to reality, Luffy was in a light daze, not remembering at all what had happened a few minutes earlier. Looking around him, he remembered that Hancock had asked him to come to her chamber, but after entering, nothing else. Seeing Hancock sitting on her snake, he was love struck, as if he had seen her true beauty for the first time in his life. Staring at her, he began blushing, as even though he was beyond brave when facing adversaries, he was much less so in the matter of the heart.

Hancock, smiling warmly, felt in a much more comfortable situation when looking at his reaction, as she usually made men fall in love with her, not the contrary. It was obvious he was falling in love like any other men; the difference this time was that she actually reciprocated that feeling. Having the upper hand in this situation, she talked to him in a slightly seductive tone.

-What is it, Luffy? Have you seen something that you like?

This was the understatement of the year, thought Luffy, wondering why he never realised the extent of her beauty until now. Small hearts forming in his eyes, something wild awakened in him, something with quite the appetite.

Hancock could have claimed her victory right at this very moment, but she preferred to wait a bit more, let her charm and her powers wash over him, effectively turning him into the ultimate lover she always desired. Looking at him seductively, she said ''Toxic love'', which created a thick smoke coming out of her mouth and navel, invading the room.

Breathing the scent, its sweetness effectively intoxicated Luffy, unable to smell anything beside it. For some reason, it made him think about Hancock in wild fantasies, attributing the sweetness of the smoke to her person, linking the two together in his mind. The hearts in his eyes growing, it soon replaced his pupils.

The smoke clearing from the room, Hancock rose up from her snake, whispering something in his ear. Salome, seeming to have understood what Hancock asked of him, approached Luffy who was still coughing from the smoke, coiling him up in his moment of weakness.

The snake going too fast, Luffy could not react in time, the coils rendering any movement useless. Ready to confront the snake, he faced him, looking in his eyes, only to see a bunch of beautiful rings of colors ready to greet his sight. Surprised by such a thing, his only reaction was to stare at them, his eyes glued to the mesmerizing eyes of the large snake.

Hancock, approaching herself to the spectacle, looked at Luffy's face with a smile, seeing how happy he seemed to be right now. Sandersonia was right, he did seem to enjoy hypnosis, since one with a Haki as powerful as him must have a very strong mind. The only reason hypnosis affected him was because he liked the experience. Approaching her lips from his ear while he looked at the hypnotic eyes of Salome, she whispered in a sweet tone.

-Do you like this, Luffy? Consider this a gift from me, the most beautiful woman in the world, Boa Hancock.

Not ready to hear such an alluring voice during this heavenly experience, Luffy was very receptive nonetheless to its effect, his mind processing it as intended. She sure knew what she liked, which made her even more beautiful in his eyes. The heart mixing with the rings of colors reflected in his eyes, Luffy was even more enamored and hypnotized by the Snake Princess.

Seeing what she wanted had occurred, Hancock whispered another time in Salome's ear, giving another command. The snake, complying with what Hancock said, stopped the spirals, keeping Luffy in the coils. With that done, Hancock got in front of Luffy, making sure he would be able to see her correctly. Tracing a heart symbol around her navel, she used another technique, saying ''Love Dance''. Swaying her hips, she began a sensual belly dance.

Luffy, snapping out of the sight of rings of color, was greeted by an even better sight, Hancock dancing with beauty and grace in front of him. Drinking from her beauty, his gaze did not dare miss a single moment or a beat from this delectable vision worthy of a thousand dreams. While he was looking, Salome did as Hancock told, massaging Luffy to maximise the pleasure she would send with her dance of love. Luffy, panting a bit, felt very good, seeing this as a divine experience.

The heart shaped symbol still around her navel, the dance kept shooting symbol just like her ''Mero-Mero-Merrow'' attack, this time with a very different purpose. This was some kind of challenge in Hancock's perspective, as the only times she had to use this dance was to entertain those who had enslaved her ages ago. Vowing to never use that dance to please anyone, she smiled joyfully at the thought that she used this dance again, only this time for the man she loved, for her pleasure as well as his. Putting more energy and more effort into it, it was the best dance she ever did, moving sensually, gracefully and fluidly for her beloved.

The effect of her efforts could be seen in his face, as hearts pulsated rapidly in his eyes, love and hypnotism filling the mind of Luffy, thinking solely about the beautiful Hancock, vowing to himself that she would be his queen. The massaging and dancing turned his mind into mush, making Hancock the only thing that mattered right now in his lustful and love-filled mind.

Approaching toward Luffy, Hancock never ceased her love dance; taking extra care he could always see her beautiful dancing form. Looking in his eyes with a sensuality that would melt the heart of any man, she approached her lips toward his, ready for her ultimate attack, the ''Love Kiss''. Salome, wishing to let the two of them together, uncoiled the helpless Luffy, slithering away from the chamber, knowing what would happen soon. Using the love kiss, Hancock kissed Luffy straight on his lips with passion, like someone discovering her actual needs for the first time.

Luffy, still in a state which could be called a love trance, received the kiss, feeling true bliss from the sweet lips of the perfect woman. The kiss sending loves to fill his body, it did something both he and Hancock could never have guessed. His elastic body able to contain much more of anything than any normal man, including love, it stretched out to gigantic proportion, making him look like a big balloon. His eyes still pulsating hearts like crazy; he now had a stomach full of Hancock's love.

Hancock, definitely surprised by what had happened, felt a great sense of hope, as from what she knew, a normal man filled with this technique would be a great lover dedicated to her, but Luffy was much more filled than any normal man. This would surely make him the very best lover in the world, matching the intensity of the love she felt for him. Watching him absorb the love inside him, returning to normal size, she saw him look at her with a look of love and needing. Approaching her, he kissed back with utter passion, determined to make it pleasant to the both of them. Accepting the kiss, she returned it with the same intensity, knowing she had finally seduced the next pirate king and gained the lover she was searching for. Getting on her bed, it was time for action, to show just how much they loved each other.

For three days, screams could be heard from the palace of the Snake Princess, one matching the voice of the princess herself, while the other matched the scream of a man. It looked like the rumours were true, thought the denizens of Amazon Lily. The Snake Princess had finally found love, and the island rejoiced with that news. Many however, were oblivious to the fact that the most powerful couple known to the Grand Line and the New World was born on this very day.


End file.
